Priorities
by Ekoko
Summary: Max tries to do his homework, but ends up playing video games with Allan! So much more appealing. (Tags: PRE-beyblade, and ALMOST Max x Allan, but not)


Almost Allan x Max, but not!

This takes place before the series. It's like PRE-beyblade.

* * *

> Thursday, July 29, 2004  
2:38 PM  
  
**Priorities**
> 
> It was hot out. Unbearably hot, really. Well, not unbearably, seeing as how no one was dead yet, but it was still pretty hot out. His bedroom light was off and his blinds closed, a small lamp on his desk used to light his homework, and the fan was being loud as usual, turning back and forth as if to say 'nooooooo. Nooooooooooo.' each time it made it's rounds.  
  
Max Mizuhara stared at the kanji on the paper. He had a test the next day in his Summer Japanese Class on these kanji. Kind of important test, too. Worth fifty points of his grade. Stupid kanji. They were his weak point. He was doing pretty well in Japanese class - maybe even above the rest of the class - but... That was in vocabulary and grammar and sentence structure, and things like that. Kanjis were not Max's friend.  
  
He traced over the kanji with his pencil again. His dad had said that if he traced it enough times, he would remember it better, or else be able to write it out of reflex or something. He'd also suggested trying to recognize different parts of it... Lets see... There was a sort of katakana 'Shi' near the top... And under that there was kokoro... And katakana 'ta' at the bottom.  
  
He traced the final line of the kanji, slowly.  
  
"Hi, Max!"   
  
"Uaaagh!" Max's pencil jerked up, making a small but hard line through the kanji, and he spun around in his chair. "Don't do that, Allan! You startled me..."   
  
The brunette in front of him grinned, and Max turned back to his work. "Obviously. What'cha studying?" He asked, leaning over Max's shoulder to see the paper. He mentally apologized about the mark through the kanji, but didn't say anything about it.  
  
Max frowned at his paper. "Kanji. We have a test, and for some reason I can never remember specifically _this_ kanji." He underlined it with his finger. It was the one he'd been studying before Allan had arrived. He knew what it meant, and he knew how to use it in a sentence, and what context would and wouldn't work, it was just the kanji itself he couldn't remember.  
  
"Hmm." Allan continued staring at it, leaning forward just a little more with his face right next to Max's. They looked at the practice paper together, Max mentally willing it to burst into flames. Unfortunately, this didn't happen. "Well," Allan said, standing up straight again. "I only came over 'cause I was bored. And our air conditioner's dead... Want me to leave so you can study?"  
  
"Nah, it's fine." Max stretched his arms. "Though I'm probably gonna keep studying, so you might be even more bored over here."  
  
Allan shrugged. "Pro'lly not. Can I play video games?"  
  
"You only like me for my games!" Max accused, pointing a finger. Allan merely shrugged, neither denying or confirming, just sitting down and turning on the super nintendo. "I lent Sarah some of my games, just so you know why some are missing."   
  
" 'kay."   
  
There was a moment of silence, interrupted by the loud buzzing of the fan, small beeps and dings from the game, and scratching from the pencil against paper. Max traced over the lines of the kanji, then moved his hand to the scratch paper, covering the kanji with his arm and trying to write it again from memory. He compared them. Still wrong.  
  
He glanced over to Allan, who was immersed in the world of Mario. The light and colors from the screen were reflecting on his face, hair, and in his eyes, giving his features a tint of golden-yellow. His hair was being blown on by the fan, and it was definitely going to be hard to brush whenever the next time he brushed it was.  
  
Suddenly his test seemed a lot less important.   
  
"Hey, Allan," Max said, before even finishing wording out his question.  
  
"Yeah?" Allan paused the game, and Max read the options it gave, then grinned, standing, stretching, and then sitting down next to the brunette.  
  
"Save and quit, we'll start again but on two player." Even as he spoke, he was unwinding the wire from the second players controller. Allan told the game to save and quit, and restarted the system. "Do you want me to get the whistles so we can skip ahead?"  
  
"Nah, let's just play through the whole game, see how fast we can beat it."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
Eventually Max's dad came in to tell Allen that his mom had called, and to tell Max that himself and Judy were going out for dinner so it was a fend for yourself night. He saw the unfinished kanji booklet, and decided that he'd let it go unnoticed for now, but lingered a few moments, watching his son and Allan huddle together in front of the TV, topic-lessly chatting about whatever came to mind.  
  
He ended up leaving Max a note on the table and calling Allan's mom back to tell her that he was staying over that night.

* * *

Haha, if anyone caught my reference to Mitch Hedberg, I'll write them a request! (I like writing requests...)  
  
I just thought Allan was pretty cool, and should've gotten a bit more air time. Plus, think about the flashbacks. Max was so cute when he was a kid! So was Allan, but Max was cuter! XP

So, yeah. Not quite romance, but quite a bit of fluff.


End file.
